


Томик Шекспира

by AAluminium



Category: Original Work
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 06:54:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20903483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAluminium/pseuds/AAluminium
Summary: В твоих длинных ресницах запуталась нитка света – и я только угадываю выражение твоих глаз. Ты всегда вдохновлен и полон энтузиазма; ты никогда не понимаешь, почему я так легко отказывают от всего этого «пластического театра», Брехта и тонны других теоретиков, которых вообще хочу забыть. Говоришь: абсурдно. Парирую: жду Годо.





	Томик Шекспира

А мне бы так хотелось смотреть на тебя, разглядывать твои глаза, видеть, как в них, таких глубоких, растворяется свет, рассеивается по жилкам радужки и сходится в зрачке… Мне хотелось бы перебирать твои волосы, слушать твой голос, ни о чем бы не думать – только бы улыбаться тому, как ты читаешь этот потрепанный томик Шекспира, многократно исписанный моими примечаниями… Тебя совсем не привлекают сонеты; ты то Пирам, то Гамлет; то хочешь быть Ромео, то недоуменно и с ненаигранным гневом восклицаешь – молилась ли! Через пару минут ты уже Макбет – на тебя самого движется Бирнамский лес, ты не хочешь верить в то, что пророчество сбывается… 

Улыбаешься, отрываешься от книги и смотришь на меня. Говоришь, что нам нужно читать вместе – и что ты поможешь, если я вдруг споткнусь – но только при условии, что я буду Фисбой. 

В твоих длинных ресницах запуталась нитка света – и я только угадываю выражение твоих глаз. Ты всегда вдохновлен и полон энтузиазма; ты никогда не понимаешь, почему я так легко отказываюсь от всего этого «пластического театра», Брехта и тонны других теоретиков, которых вообще хочу забыть. Говоришь: абсурдно. Парирую: жду Годо. 

Приподнимаешь брови. И только я хочу насладиться победой, как ты просто касаешься моей руки своей. Смотришь на меня пристально, без упрека – спокойно, с легкой улыбкой на губах; спрашиваешь, почему мне всегда так нужно быть первой. 

Не знаю, что тебе сказать.

Может, я боюсь? Может, мне и нежной быть с тобой неловко потому, что я так и жду твоего осуждения? Я все еще боюсь быть другой. Все вокруг привыкли видеть во мне этакую Снежную королеву, и лишаться этого звания мне совсем не хочется. Я не могу и не хочу признавать тот факт, что тоже умею чувствовать. Боюсь поверить. Боюсь быть слабой. Уязвимой. Знаешь, Джульетта мне никогда не нравилась. Я любила Пат Хольман. Джемму. Скарлетт. Может мне даже была симпатична Бекки Шарп из «Ярмарки тщеславия», охват которой, в общем-то, всегда меня отвлекал. Я люблю сильные типажи. 

Тебе почему-то смешно – и это меня ужасно раздражает; я готова рявкнуть и по привычке обидеться; мне кажется, что и ты хочешь меня задеть. Со злостью вырываю у тебя из рук Шекспира. Черта с два я оставлю Уильяма у тебя. Мы с ним еще с университета вместе. Я с ним и «Андромаху» с «Федрой», и «Сида», и Беккета прошла. Отдай. 

Качаешь головой; книжку не отдаешь. Нравится ли мне леди Макбет? Разумеется. Сильная и красивая. Умная. 

Ты слушаешь меня с неуловимой улыбкой – я не понимаю. Издеваешься? Не понимаю! 

Что?..

Говоришь, что я неправильно их воспринимаю. Сама себе ложный вестник – ждешь, надеешься, а первый шаг навстречу не делаешь, боишься перемен, которые, возможно, притянут, что-то хорошее. Почему бы не попробовать? Не нужно бояться, если ты больше не один. 

…смотрю в твои глубокие, неповторимые глаза, обрамленные темными длинными ресницами. Мне всегда нравился этот оттенок – но когда в нем бликами сверкает серебро лунного света, когда в нем тонет тонкая прозрачная леска, когда в нем плещется неподдельный энтузиазм – за это зрелище я готова отдать гораздо больше, чем думала сначала.


End file.
